minecraftfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Oyuncu
|Damage = Fist: (Beta 1.5 - Beta 1.8 Pre-Release: ) Items: Varies |drop = /gamerule keepInventory true: Nothing /gamerule keepInventory false: Everything from their inventory, but Notch drops a Red Apple |fa = rd-132328 }} A Player is the character used in-game by anyone playing Minecraft, and it is generally considered the unofficial main protagonist of the game. The default Skin resembles a male human who is generally referred to as "Steve". A new default female skin option, "Alex", is also available as of update 1.8. A player who has purchased Minecraft can also set a custom skin either in the Minecraft ''launcher, under the skins tab, or on Minecraft.net, under their profile options. Appearance A player is 1.79 meters tall, has indigo eyes, light brown skin, and dark brown hair. A player also wears blue jeans and a cyan T-shirt that is not tucked in properly. During Beta, a player also had a goatee which is commonly mistaken for a smile. It has since been removed. Spawning Players Spawn at the spot they first appeared in the world, each time they die, but this can be reset by sleeping in a Bed, or by using the command ''/spawnpoint. Sound Effects In the Indev development stage of Minecraft, a player made a deep "Ugh" grunt sound if it was hurt or hit. Some people had complained that they had female skins and the voice didn't match, so Notch changed the sound effect to a flesh-ripping sound, or to be more exact: a sound of a simultaneous "thud" and "snap." In older versions of Minecraft: Pocket Edition, a player's name was "Steve", and instead of the snapping sound, a player would only make the grunt sound. It would be a deeper sound sometimes, if a player was at low health. Also, if a player took damage from falling, a sound like cracking bones could be heard, along with the grunting sound. In Minecraft: Pocket Edition, the bone cracking noise is still audible, but only if a player falls from a very high place. Gallery Trivia *As a block is a cubic meter, and gold is 19.32 grams per cubic centimeter, a player can carry up to 1,235,295,040 kilograms: 64 items per stack times 27 slots per shulker box times 37 slots in the inventory times 19,320 kilograms per cubic meter of gold, plus 51,520 kilograms for 24/9 gold blocks for armor. **Since enchanted golden apples used to be crafted with 9 blocks of gold, by filling your inventory with shulker boxes filled with 64 stacks of enchanted golden apples and wearing golden armor, a player can carry 12,325,123,840: 64 enchanted golden apples per stack times 27 slots per shulker box times 41 slots in the inventory (including the crafting table and off hand) times 173,880.1 kilograms per golden apple (173,880 for the 9 blocks of gold and .1 for the apple), plus 51,520 kilograms for 24/9 gold blocks for armor. *A player is supposed to be a genderless, simple human being, according to Notch. * In the latest version, a player is 32 pixels in height or 2 meters tall (mobile version). * In Minecraft, a player's cubic volume is roughly 322,273 cm cubed. Using this logic, a Minecraft character weighs roughly around 342kg or 754lb.